Hands Of The Clock
This is the fifty-eighth episode of Die Another Day. Story Tai, Izzy, Harvey, Cassie, Raymond, Wesley, and Nolan walked into the furnace room, which Excelsior uses to dispose of corpses. They carried Trace’s lifeless body into the room. “It’s kind of upsetting that it came to this,” Tai states. “Why is it, Tai?” Harvey asks. “Trace was with me and my friends when we went on vacation when it all started. Now that he’s gone, I’m the last survivor of that group. Well, Izzy was there, and Tori and Johnny came later, but they weren’t part of my circle of friends,” Tai answers. “It’s hard losing those that you care about, especially in this world,” Harvey replies, “You just need to move on.” “You’re right, Harvey,” Tai replies. They then place Trace’s body into the furnace and it burned to ashes in the process. Eight Months Later “Molly,” Johnny states. “Yes, Johnny?” Molly asks, “It’s been four months since Matthew came into our lives and changed everything. Where is he?” Molly asks. “He’s upstairs sleeping,” Johnny answers. “I’ll go check up on him,” Molly replies. Molly walks upstairs to Matthew’s room. Matthew lies soundly asleep in his crib. “He’s so cute when he’s sleeping,” Molly says to herself. Johnny walks up the stairs. “Told you he was alright,” Johnny states. Matthew then wakes up. He crawls towards Molly. “That’s just so cute,” Johnny states, “He wants his mommy.” Molly then picks up Matthew. “Looks like it’s feeding time,” Molly states. Molly then walks out of the room. Johnny then walks outside his house as he walks towards the compound that serves as the group’s base. He enters. “Johnny!” Tai shouts, “I haven’t seen you since the baby was born!” Tai then hugs Johnny. “Yeah. The baby took up all of our time,” Johnny replies, “Matthew’s doing fine by the way.” “That’s great,” Tai replies. Johnny walks up to to the group. “If it isn’t Johnathan White!” Jack shouts. “Jack! It’s great to see you again!” Johnny shouts back. Tori walks up to them. “Oh my god! Johnny!” Tori shouts. Tori and Johnny then hug. “How’s little Matthew?” Tori asks. “He’s doing great. He spends his free time either playing, sleeping, or discovering the world around him,” Johnny answers. Tori then giggles. “That’s cute,” Tori states. “I know, Tori, Matthew is such a bundle of joy,” Johnny replies, “So, what’s up with Excelsior these days?” “I can show you them,” Tai answers. “That would be great,” Johnny replies. Tai, Johnny, Tori, and Jack then walked out of the HQ and they walk over to a residential neighborhood, which Excelsior now uses as their headquarters. “They’re not a militia anymore, they’re a community with civilians,” Tai states. Wesley walks up to them. “Hey guys!” Wesley shouts. “Oh my god, Wesley!” Tai shouts back. “So, I don’t see Harvey anywhere here, even though he’s the leader,” Jack states. “I do most of the leading around here now. Harvey only comes out once a week when the supplies come in,” Wesley replies. Wesley then points towards three cases full of empty beer bottles and cans. “It’s that bad?” Johnny asks. “Yes. He hasn’t been the same since Trace died,” Wesley answers. Tai, Johnny, Tori, and Jack walk up to an old house now used by Harvey as his home. They then enter. “Ugh, it smells like something died in here,” Jack states. “Who’s there?” Harvey asks. Harvey walked up to them. His beard had grown longer and he was now considerably overweight. “Harvey?” Tai asks. “Oh my god, if it isn’t Tai!” Harvey shouts. Harvey then hugs Tai, “I see you brought some friends with you.” “Yes I did. You really let yourself go,” Jack states. “I know,” Harvey replies. Harvey then drinks a bottle of beer. “You haven’t been the same since Trace died,” Johnny states. “Don’t say that name,” Harvey replies, “Get out. GET OUT!” Jack, Tori, Johnny, and Tai then leaves. Wesley and Valerie walk up to them. “Harvey’s condition is now starting to concern me. Valerie, you’re now our new interim leader until I deem Harvey fit to reclaim his position. I’m gonna go talk some sense into him,” Wesley states. “Good call Wesley. I don’t like seeing Harvey in this condition,” Valerie replies. Wesley then enters the old house. “Harvey, come out,” Wesley states. Harvey walks up to Wesley, casually drinking a bottle of beer. “Why would I?” Harvey replies. “You’re Excelsior’s leader,” Wesley states. “So, what?” Harvey asks. “You’re supposed to lead this community. Instead, you hide in here all day drinking beer and eating junk food. Do you think that Trace would want to see you like this?” Wesley asks back. “So, what? Trace is dead,” Harvey asks back again. “I’m going to whip you back into shape, whether you like it or not. Your training regiment starts tomorrow,” Wesley replies. “I’m not doing it,” Harvey replies. “I’m kicking you out if you don’t do it,” Wesley states. “Fine. I’ll do your training regiment,” Harvey replies. Harvey then walks away. Johnny, Tai, Tori, and Jack return to the base. “It was nice seeing you guys again for the first time in four months. I’ll be headed back home now,” Johnny states. “See ya Johnny,” Tai replies. “I’ll see you again another day,” Johnny replies. Johnny then returns home. Cast *Tai Lewis *Izzy Welch *Tori Miller *Johnathan White *Casey *Cassie Weathers *Molly White *Matthew White *Kat Zhang *Phoebe *Nolan *Kari Lewis *Miranda Moore *Jack O'Connor *Joselyn Palestina *Harvey Wilson *Wesley *Meredith *Valerie *Jason *Elliott *Raymond *Claire *Dante *Zane Wild *Trace Oxford (Corpse) Deaths None Trivia *First appearance of Matthew White. *Last appearance of Trace Oxford (Corpse)